The present invention relates generally to safety belt systems and, more particularly, to a safety belt system incorporating a shock-absorbing safety belt.
Ongoing improvements to vehicle occupant protection systems include the development of airbelts. Airbelt systems have been developed to reduce or minimize the force exerted by a safety belt on a vehicle occupant's chest or body in the event of an accident. Upon receipt of a signal from a known crash sensor algorithm, an inflator provides gas to a sealed and inflatable belt or tube to cushion the occupant's body as the occupant is restrained during the crash. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,877,677, 6,375,218, 6,439,601, 6,419,264, 6,402,194, and 6,336,656 exemplify typical air belt assemblies and are each incorporated herein by reference.
The use of inflators, however, necessarily adds complexity and weight to the design of the airbelt assembly. For example, a gas generator must be plumbed to a sealed belt. In addition, the belt is usually formed from a special weave that accommodates the seal necessary to hold inflation gases. These and other considerations complicate the seat belt assembly in exchange for the associated benefits of an inflatable seat belt.